


One last time

by UndeadRobins



Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: Fill from the 2018 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: MCU, Steve/Bucky, One last time
Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149623
Kudos: 2





	One last time

**Author's Note:**

> Fill from the 2018 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: MCU, Steve/Bucky, One last time

One last time: It becomes a mantra for them before each new mission, as they climb into a too-small sleeping bag, or squeeze together on a rickety folding camp bed.

One last time: They whisper the words to each other in the quietest moments of the darkest nights, when they fear they may not make it through the following day.

One last time: It's a promise, when the worst is over, and they can hold each other tight again, that this won't last forever.


End file.
